


White Wedding Night

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [17]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina and Cami on their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

“How do I look?” asked Davina, giving a slow twirl so Cami could admire her wardrobe. The witch was clad in a lacy white bra with matching lacy white underwear.

“Good enough to eat” said Cami, grinning. “Now get over here” she added, patting the bed beside her.

Davina raced across the room and jumped into the bed with her new wife, whose lips she promptly planted a kiss on.

It was one of the best wedding nights in the history of the French Quarter.


End file.
